rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 73;Enter Thorns
(9:53:12 PM) Myrah: BRB (9:53:17 PM) Myrah left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (9:53:38 PM) Shadell: Hmm. (9:55:41 PM) Myrah Myrah@184.233.159.4715 entered the room. (9:55:42 PM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (9:55:54 PM) Myrah: so... annoyed right now... (9:56:01 PM) Myrah: BRB (9:56:08 PM) abirkin2: we can always move it to irc if necessary (10:04:26 PM) Ceylin Kelenar@dm-22707.static.stls.mo.charter.com entered the room. (10:05:00 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (10:05:35 PM) Priceless: Lian, how will yozi body unity interract with the greater shintai of the endless desert? (10:06:10 PM) Myrah: sorry about this. I despise my laptop somedays (10:06:44 PM) Myrah: materialize (10:06:50 PM) Myrah: for free (10:07:02 PM) Lian: what they said (10:08:29 PM) Priceless: so, basically, end the charm, okay (10:09:15 PM) Myrah: it's awesome. OpenRPG server is actively refusing my connection (10:09:40 PM) Lian: ...no it means you can switch back and forth for free (10:10:32 PM) Priceless: Greater Shintai is my combat charm (10:10:40 PM) Priceless: Myrah, Ceylin is here (10:11:04 PM) Priceless: it says I exist spread through the resulting sandstorm as a dematerialized presence (10:11:05 PM) Ceylin: Hmm? (10:11:57 PM) Myrah: hi kel (10:12:08 PM) Myrah: Only if you choose to end it. (10:12:30 PM) Myrah: you can either exist as both or simply be dematted at will Jen (10:12:53 PM) Myrah: so you can literally be a sandstorm and be there physically at will (10:15:11 PM) Priceless: so, anyway, Shadell, you here with us? (10:16:27 PM) You are now known as St (10:18:28 PM) St: so you know someone is faking it, you know he had a sidereal in his retinue this.. isn't rocket science (10:18:56 PM) Myrah: Time to whup the Green Lady's ass? (10:19:29 PM) Priceless: we could at least enter the city under some disguise to do surveillance (10:20:14 PM) Myrah: or... we could abuse the firnd diplomatic immunity power. (10:21:34 PM) Priceless: we could draw him out into public and have you unmask him as an impostor (10:23:36 PM) Myrah: yeah. we could. (10:23:56 PM) Myrah: How's ceylin feeling about just being rotten fuckers for this play? (10:24:05 PM) Ceylin: What do you mean? (10:24:28 PM) Myrah: we call 'em out. (10:24:50 PM) Ceylin: Also, do any of you use Pidgin, and if so, how do I force it to beep and flash when an IRC window gets a new message? (10:24:50 PM) Myrah: and we offer them an opportunity to surrender thorns (10:25:01 PM) Myrah: I refuse to touch pidgin. I use trillian (10:25:17 PM) St: Use pidgin... it does this automatically for me (10:25:50 PM) Priceless: I use mibbit (10:26:08 PM) Ceylin: Test. (10:26:12 PM) Ceylin: Okay, there we go. (10:26:32 PM) Ceylin: For some reason, it uses different config options for public chats than it does for IM sessions. (10:27:32 PM) Myrah: I think we lost shadell. (10:28:00 PM) Myrah: ian can we do recon of the city to determine how many abyssals are in the neighborhood? (10:28:42 PM) Myrah: lian even (10:29:06 PM) St: depends how you want to do it (10:29:26 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:29:57 PM) Myrah: preferrably a couple days spent simply moving about the city, especially around the military areas and the palace to determine who is in attendance. (10:30:32 PM) Myrah: being unobtrusive, doing the necessary things like... delivering food to the abyssal-trained psychotics and such. (10:30:36 PM) St: there is nothing to say you can't try this, there is nothing to say you mgiht not be caught (10:31:26 PM) Myrah: Yeah. very true. but... I'm actually fairly hard to catch. so is Niet. (10:31:59 PM) Ceylin: Worst case if you guys can avoid capture is that we alert them we're here... which will happen soon anyway. (10:32:07 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:32:15 PM) Niet: It would be bad if we can't though. (10:32:23 PM) Niet: If they come after one with five it's not good odds. (10:32:23 PM) St: or you get PSTed into a tree or something (10:32:40 PM) Myrah: so do we want to crash the gate? or do we abuse the fiend diplomatic immunity? (10:33:38 PM) Myrah: that'd be the bigh kicker. a deathlord CANNOT ignore the firnd mark. the green lady or whomever is playing games has to abide or blow their own cover. (10:34:03 PM) Ceylin: Would Abyssals really know that, though? (10:34:10 PM) St: ....because this is common knowledge how? (10:34:11 PM) Myrah: or admit that the mask of winters is dead (10:34:34 PM) Niet: Also, aren't the requirements to claim diplomatic immunity a bit vague? (10:34:35 PM) Myrah: all ghosts are bound by it. (10:34:54 PM) Myrah: We're on official business (10:35:04 PM) Myrah: Demanding surrender is official business. (10:36:21 PM) Myrah: demanding the return of thorns is official business (10:36:48 PM) Myrah: Telling ceylin she can feel free to mutilate a fake deathlord MIGHT be official business. (10:37:45 PM) Priceless: hmmmm (10:37:46 PM) Niet: And, need to go. (10:37:57 PM) Myrah: crap (10:38:02 PM) Niet: I'd recomend diplomatic track, try to get Green Lady to good about the inconsistencies in her identity. (10:40:22 PM) Ceylin: As I recall, making the Green Lady confused about who she is today isn't that hard! (10:40:49 PM) Myrah: We should make her check her ID to verify her own identity (10:43:27 PM) Myrah: so Kel. Jen, how we wanna play this? (10:43:45 PM) Myrah: We can fuck with her mercilessly under the guise of diplomacy (10:44:00 PM) Ceylin: I'm thinking scout out the city as step 1, just to get the idea of whether fucking with her is even necessary/helpful. (10:44:01 PM) Myrah: or we can let ceylin assault the place with armies of demons (10:45:54 PM) Myrah: kay, you ready to play a trio of oppressed peasent women then? (10:46:02 PM) Priceless: hmmmm... (10:46:18 PM) Ceylin: Danzi is going to owe Ceylin an entire direction after this. (10:46:24 PM) Priceless: we could play the role of traders (10:46:40 PM) Priceless: hell, Thorns still trades with the guild, right? (10:46:40 PM) Myrah: how about organic celestial battle armor and a warstrider instead? (10:47:45 PM) St: why would opressed people flock to THorns? (10:49:14 PM) Myrah: they wouldn't. however i doubt every living human in thorns is capable of identifying every other living human in thorns (10:49:17 PM) Ceylin: 'We were oppressed some and then we decided we kind of like it.' (10:49:27 PM) Priceless: wait (10:49:41 PM) Priceless: look, we have the most legit excuse of them all to enter the city. (10:49:59 PM) Ceylin: 'We are serving the will of insane demons'? (10:50:00 PM) Myrah: yeah thorns hasn't hacked off trade with the guild (10:50:23 PM) Myrah: and Priceless is a *gasp!* member of the guild! (10:51:05 PM) Priceless: so we can just roll on in with a caravan (10:51:36 PM) Ceylin: True. A caravan would make for a good place to hide all our weapons and armor, too... though it'd mean parking the army somewhere else. (10:51:38 PM) Myrah: Joining a caravan would be easier than making one (10:53:04 PM) Priceless: *facepalm* we can just take one of Priceless', it's been a while since she's done some hands on work, but she should be able to do it. (10:53:52 PM) Myrah: What we "trading?" (10:54:53 PM) Priceless: well, mostly supplies, plus possibly drugs, since she's stopped slave trading (10:55:25 PM) Myrah: Drugs? Danzi can provide. easily. In HUGE quantities if need be (10:59:05 PM) ***Myrah will provide Emerald with plenty fun concoctions made to dull pain, depression and general misery. (11:00:30 PM) Priceless: so while Emerald acts as the Face of the group, Myrah and possibly Ceylin can do reconnaisance (11:00:44 PM) Myrah is now known as Danizelle (11:01:28 PM) Danizelle: Ceylin needs to look human. People of the air this deep in the threshold are 99.99% slaves. (11:01:50 PM) Danizelle: and i don't think danzi could ever meet the price of ceylin putting up with THAT (11:01:57 PM) Danizelle: ((BRB))\ (11:02:50 PM) Ceylin: She already played harem girl slave, and it's kinda hard to top that. (11:03:07 PM) St: she could have followed niet on her scoutting trip.. (11:04:52 PM) Priceless: as a counterpoint to Ceylin: the harem girl slave thing was mercifully short (11:05:02 PM) Priceless: and she didn't have to act as one (11:07:53 PM) St: Niet went scouting what hapepned after she invented a new shintai (11:09:22 PM) Danizelle: ok (11:10:16 PM) Priceless: niet went scouting? when? (11:10:41 PM) St: she went to talk to SWLIHN (11:10:57 PM) St: SWLIHN is trying to understand Cute (11:11:41 PM) Danizelle: hehehehehe (11:12:24 PM) St: so she's made a giant My little Pony collection (11:13:04 PM) Danizelle: yup. (11:13:08 PM) Danizelle: so. thorns? (11:13:43 PM) Priceless: we get shit together, bring drugs and essentials along as cover... (11:14:11 PM) Danizelle: and we can use a few of ceylin's better killers as caravan crew (11:15:16 PM) Ceylin: Maybe bring the DBs? (11:15:28 PM) St: did you keep any? (11:15:37 PM) Danizelle: guild caravans FREQUENTLY hire outcaste as guards. (11:15:44 PM) Priceless: all I ask of Ceylin for normal LSD self is to look completely mortal (11:16:04 PM) Ceylin: We've had several for a long time, haven't we? (11:16:14 PM) Ceylin: Unless they got killed at some point and I didn't notice. (11:16:22 PM) Danizelle: the only thing Danzi will physically have is claws. she'll masquerade as your fire-aspected price negotiator. (11:17:05 PM) St: Niet and Danzi keep claiming stuff for thier experiments (11:17:31 PM) Danizelle: Danzi never ever touched any of ceylin's DBs (11:17:45 PM) Danizelle: She jacked Sabine's DBs. but not ceylins (11:18:07 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin only had one of her own, I believe. (11:18:46 PM) Danizelle: Danzi has a circle of Dragon Bloods she rescued from ma-ha-suchi. they're currently rather inhuman looking, though this can be easily fixed. (11:20:24 PM) St: that's what I was asking (11:21:11 PM) Danizelle: We'll bring them, Danzi will give them back human appearances, and put them under our guard captain (the slayer) (11:24:47 PM) St: ok (11:25:37 PM) Danizelle: ((since I have 500 more of them as naga and they're not experienced enough to be capable trainers) (11:27:18 PM) Danizelle: Danzi merely asks that ceylin doesn't break them, and help them to become more effective. (11:27:35 PM) Ceylin: heh. (11:28:41 PM) St: so you enter the city, its about like its been nothing out of the ordinary (11:29:32 PM) Danizelle: We engage in recon by trade and gossip (11:29:49 PM) St: (perception+socialize) (11:30:15 PM) Danizelle: `roll 14d10 (11:30:16 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 14d10: 4 10 10 1 3 6 1 7 5 8 3 4 4 4 (11:30:19 PM) Priceless: I focus on trade, letting Danizelle do the reconnaisande. (11:30:27 PM) Danizelle: ((6)) (11:34:40 PM) St: It seems the same as you've heard (11:35:26 PM) Danizelle: the mask's holed up in the satrap's palace, terrorizing his wife and oppressing the populace? (11:35:42 PM) Danizelle: any rumors of deathknights in town? (11:36:12 PM) Danizelle: Oh, Danzi looks completely human, save talons thanks to cytheria charm (11:37:49 PM) Priceless: how do sales go? what is more bought, the drugs, or the more everyday essential goods? (11:41:51 PM) Danizelle: kian? (11:41:55 PM) Danizelle: lian? (11:42:07 PM) St: (Man_buracracy if you want to sell stuff) (11:42:12 PM) St: (or char+bure) (11:42:28 PM) St: basic rumors seem to have things about where they were before (11:42:29 PM) Danizelle: `roll 10d10 (11:42:30 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 10d10: 7 5 2 5 2 7 6 3 7 10 (11:43:10 PM) Danizelle: ((5, like I said, Danzi's using sales as reconnaisance. People talk when money changes hands)) (11:44:48 PM) St: from what you can broadly tell with the contacts you are getting, humans, ghosts.. etc things are running as they were (11:45:13 PM) Danizelle: ((Just the "mask" and no overt abyssals?)) (11:46:09 PM) St: ((the ones who go through have gone through, no one is "obviously missing", there was a lull in abyssal/mask sightings for afew months but not recently) (11:46:24 PM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (11:46:24 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 1 8 6 5 7 1 8 3 (11:46:39 PM) Priceless: (3 succ on the sale roll) (11:46:53 PM) Danizelle: "Hmmm, shall we do this then?" (11:47:33 PM) St: (sales are steady) (11:48:06 PM) Priceless: (I assume she asked that in a secure location?) (11:49:00 PM) St: (no danzi randomly gives away her secrets on the street) (11:49:07 PM) Danizelle: ((the intent is meant to appear as a non-sequitur as she's packing up the caravan for the night and asking the "captain" to set up the guard watch. (11:52:00 PM) Ceylin: (( Which 'this' is she referring to? I can think of like four. )) (11:53:00 PM) Danizelle: ((go to the "mask" and parley for surrender, which is really danzispeak for "looking for a fun and appropriate moment for ceylin to collapse the imposter's ribcage)) (11:53:45 PM) St: ((ah reconcience with low temperance) (11:54:12 PM) Ceylin: "Yeah," Ceylin says. She waves the 'guards' out of their wagon into position alongside herself. (11:54:28 PM) Danizelle: ((Danzi has temperance three, however... sometimes you just gotta let ceylin have fun)) (11:55:05 PM) St: ((JG's temperance is not 3)) (11:55:27 PM) Danizelle: ((I work constantly off of piss poor intel)) (11:56:18 PM) Danizelle: ((and danzi can't summon demons to do recon with)) (11:57:10 PM) ***Priceless takes a moment in private to pass management of the caravan to a subordinate before moving to accompany Danizelle and Ceylin (11:57:59 PM) Danizelle: "Let's take a walk around. If the ghosts accost us i can back them off. If it'ss mortals or Abyssals we'll have to ad-lib" (2/27/2011 12:00:11 AM) ***Danizelle does a walk-around of the palace with the other two, carefully observing everything she can, wishing Niet's eyes were here for use. (12:02:37 AM) St: (Perception+occult) (12:02:53 AM) Danizelle: ((abusing essence sight)) (12:03:11 AM) Danizelle: `roll 14d10 (12:03:12 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 14d10: 4 1 6 3 10 2 1 6 6 2 2 9 8 9 (12:03:21 AM) Danizelle: ))5)) (12:05:02 AM) St: nothing "Unusual" outside the palace (12:06:06 AM) ***Danizelle looks for the servants entrance, not bothering to be obvious, and adhering to the old adage: if you act like you belong somewhere, people are unlikely to question your presence. (12:07:58 AM) St: Manipulation+Socialize excellency applicable (12:08:28 AM) Danizelle: (9stunt?)) (12:09:31 AM) St: (2) (12:09:41 AM) Danizelle: `roll 22d10 (12:09:41 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 22d10: 6 6 6 4 8 3 6 4 1 9 3 2 4 8 2 9 2 1 10 2 8 7 (12:10:02 AM) Danizelle: ((8)) (12:10:10 AM) Danizelle: ((eight)) (12:11:01 AM) St: you three slip in easily enough (12:12:10 AM) Danizelle: we look for the "mask" or his abyssals, behaving as though we're on the staff. One truism among the wealthy, noble and powerful: Nobody pays any attention to the help. (12:13:37 AM) St: there doesn't seem to be any large gatherings tonight.. you might have to go into private areas (12:14:03 AM) Myrah Myrah@70.6.150.1537 entered the room. (12:14:04 AM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (12:14:48 AM) Myrah: what was said after Danzi leads the group to act like servant staff because no one notices the help? (12:15:44 AM) St: there doesn't seem to be any large gatherings tonight.. you might have to go into private areas (12:15:52 AM) Danizelle left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:15:57 AM) Myrah: if we must, we must (12:16:55 AM) St: it could be a trap (12:17:12 AM) Myrah: I'm assuming it's a trap, actually. (12:17:14 AM) Ceylin: Is anybody sneaky enough to go there the un-obvious way? (12:18:05 AM) Myrah: not even lightning was that sneaky. (12:18:08 AM) Myrah: however... (12:18:29 AM) Myrah: Danzi can make herself appear to be one of the nephwracks (12:18:50 AM) Ceylin: That'd probably be a pretty good way to sneak around unnoticed. (12:22:04 AM) St: those they might count (12:23:07 AM) ***Myrah seems to fade and grey out, becoming lifeless as her form takes on the misshapen aspect of one of the maddened ghosts claimed by the void, her essence shifting to match (12:25:23 AM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (12:26:34 AM) St: so just heading up to the main part? (12:26:45 AM) Danzi: "If you hear me screaming and begging for mercy, please, come in swinging." (12:27:17 AM) Danzi: I am, I imagine the others will at least keep within earshiot. (12:27:58 AM) St: its a large structure (12:28:25 AM) Ceylin: "Can't promise to not wait until they teach you a *little* humility, but we'll get there before the broken bones, definitely." (12:28:42 AM) Danzi: Right. I'm guessing the others are capable of playing materialized spectre as well with LSD (12:30:26 AM) Danzi: ((I would imagine you two could fake this as well)) (12:31:06 AM) St: (yes) (12:32:34 AM) Ceylin: Might as well. (12:33:44 AM) Priceless: (sure) (12:34:12 AM) Danzi: we head deep into enemy territory. (12:34:38 AM) St: (Manipulation+Stealth) (12:34:56 AM) Danzi: `roll 14d10 (12:34:56 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 14d10: 4 10 1 1 3 9 5 5 1 6 2 9 3 4 (12:35:07 AM) Danzi: ((4)) (12:35:24 AM) Ceylin: (( hahaha )) (12:35:25 AM) Danzi: ((and any talking is UMI)) (12:35:26 AM) Ceylin: 'roll 2d10 (12:35:37 AM) Ceylin: (( Okay, what am I doing wrong? )) (12:35:58 AM) Danzi: the ` is the key next to #1 (12:36:05 AM) Ceylin: `roll 2d10 (12:36:06 AM) GameServ: Ceylin rolled 2d10: 4 7 (12:38:36 AM) ***Priceless walks along playing the role as needed to advance their mutual goals (12:39:03 AM) Priceless: (stunt workable to shift to performance, and enable cecelyne excellency?) (12:39:36 AM) St: (if you can do it right) (12:40:53 AM) Priceless: (I mean the stunt I just did) (12:41:13 AM) St: (I am profundly underwhelmed) (12:42:16 AM) St: (so no) (12:43:24 AM) Priceless: (Well, I have a dice pool of a grand total of 1) (12:44:05 AM) Danzi: ((roll it)) (12:44:19 AM) St: (Try a better stunt) (12:48:04 AM) ***Priceless slides into the character of the nephwrack, moving and patterning every aspect of her external activity upon the constructed character identity she has taken on, so that she could succeed at this task which would further her goals. (12:49:30 AM) St: (there you go) (12:50:41 AM) Priceless: (die value?) (12:51:50 AM) St: (2) (12:52:45 AM) Priceless: (I buy 3 succs) (12:52:49 AM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (12:52:50 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 6 1 3 6 7 1 2 7 (12:53:01 AM) Priceless: (5) (12:53:57 AM) St: the problem is once you get past a certain area.. it really is mean to be private.. I mean what sort of guards would a deathlord need? (12:54:22 AM) Ceylin: So nothing much in the areas we can access? (12:54:31 AM) Danzi: what kind of guards are there? (12:55:21 AM) St: there's people doing stuff.. but once you want to get into his more private areas.. that's going to be suspicious (12:56:05 AM) Danzi: does emerald have anonymity through priopriety? (12:56:49 AM) Priceless: no (12:57:19 AM) Danzi: tragic (12:58:44 AM) ***Danzi will dissuade the suspicious and questioning with a few words of lie and falsehood, using her now-hidden forked tongue to let her lies seep into the minds of those who would keep us out. (12:59:18 AM) Danzi: ((in other words, abusing free UMI)) (1:00:51 AM) St: (Perception+occult) (1:01:09 AM) Danzi: `roll 16d10 (1:01:09 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 16d10: 10 9 10 1 9 3 4 9 7 8 1 4 2 10 6 7 (1:01:23 AM) Danzi: ((12)) (1:02:58 AM) Priceless: (I use essence sight for this) (1:03:05 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (1:03:05 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 4 1 5 2 6 5 7 8 10 5 (1:03:05 AM) St: (Same roll) (1:03:12 AM) Priceless: (4) (1:03:15 AM) Danzi: ((have been as well)) (1:03:29 AM) Priceless: (more to broaden/enhance potential info than to change roll) (1:03:32 AM) St: (that's why you get the roll and not "and you walked past this") (1:03:53 AM) St: (Danzi the most private area is heavily warded)\ (1:04:16 AM) Danzi: (against what?) (1:05:38 AM) St: (Alarm ones, everything basically.. some other stuff that's basically sorcerous verions) (1:07:04 AM) Danzi: ((and me without countermagic)) (1:07:54 AM) Danzi: "cute. wards all over. alarms and sorcerous stuff" (1:08:21 AM) Priceless: "Do they go through the floor?" she asked (1:08:46 AM) Danzi: "I'll let you know when I learn how to see through solid objects" (1:09:35 AM) Priceless: "Well, this was about the point where full subtlety was fucked, right?" she asked (1:09:59 AM) Danzi: "more or less" (1:10:34 AM) Danzi: If it comes right down to it, unless there's abyssals behind that door, I'm not worried about who is wearing the mask." (1:12:25 AM) St: (elder.. sidereal) (1:12:48 AM) Ceylin: (( This might be a good point to pause. )) (1:13:05 AM) Danzi: ((which we'e prepared to fight. NOT prepared to fight elder sidereal + abyssals)) (1:14:31 AM) St: (yeah it is late) (1:15:22 AM) St: (3) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights